


Bilocation

by thelovedbird



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Multitude of Lokis, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chỉ có Loki mà thôi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilocation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bilocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376008) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



> hừ hừ dịch xong cái fic luôn mà vẫn chưa đăng ký học phần được (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

i.

"Em ấy là em trai tôi,"

Thor nói, và Loki trên tay anh, không nặng như cậu ngày xưa. So với lúc trước thì dường như cậu không còn trọng lượng nào. "Một nơi trú ẩn."

"Anh sẽ đòi hỏi tôi điều này," Stark nói, "sau tất cả những gì cậu ta đã làm?"

"Tôi đã tha thứ cho anh."

"Vậy anh đang đòi nợ chăng," Stark trả lời.

"Em ấy là em trai tôi," Thor lặp lại.

Một lúc sau, Stark gật đầu.

 

ii.

"Lần này cậu ta lại làm gì nữa," Stark đứng ngoài cửa hỏi. Thor cởi đống quần áo đẫm máu của Loki, lau chùi cho cậu bằng miếng khăn Stark đưa cho.

Nước trong chiếc xô chuyển màu đỏ. Không phải máu Khổng Lồ Băng: Thor không hiểu nổi.

Loki xưa có lẽ sẽ nói chẳng ngạc nhiên gì: Thor hầu như không bao giờ hiểu.

Loki nay có lẽ sẽ nói chẳng ngạc nhiên gì: Thor hầu như không bao giờ hiểu. Nhưng với một nụ cười để giảm nhẹ đau đớn.

"Em ấy cứu mạng tôi," Thor trả lời.

"Vậy thì ngay từ đầu ai là kẻ gây ra nguy hiểm?" Thor không đáp. "Phải, tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Vậy ai đang truy đuổi cậu ta — truy đuổi anh. Tôi có nên tìm hiểu không?"

"Chúng tôi sẽ đi trước khi họ đuổi đến."

"Tôi sẽ rất vui lòng đá đít cậu ta, nhưng anh vẫn là một Avenger. Chúng ta cùng một đội." Thor quay lại, yên lặng gật đầu cảm ơn. "Cứ gọi tôi nếu cần," Stark tiếp lời. "Anh biết đấy — nếu cậu ta có ý định đâm anh hay gì."

Nhưng Loki vẫn im lặng, hơi thở cậu mỏng đi và không đều nữa.

 

iii.

Thor ngồi, cả đêm, quan sát. Anh vẫn là một vị thần trẻ tuổi, nhưng đủ trưởng thành để đêm nay chỉ thoáng qua như chớp mắt. Anh vén tóc Loki sang một bên, nói, "Đừng chết, em trai. Anh không thích phải xuống địa ngục để mang em về. Hiện giờ Hela không ưa chúng ta cho lắm."

Loki hé mi. Ánh mắt mang sự mê mụ uể oải, nhưng vẫn chưa bao giờ mất đi màu xanh. "Em chưa chết đâu, em hứa." Và cậu lại nhắm mắt, hơi thở lại chậm đi.

"Vậy ai đang cố giết cậu ta," Stark hỏi.

"Chính em ấy."

"À."

 

iv.

Ngày thứ ba, Loki ngồi dậy. Thor đưa cậu chén cháo, nói, "Nó sẽ làm em khỏe hơn."

"Cháo gà cũng có tác dụng với thần nữa sao?"

"Cũng không làm em tệ hơn được."

Loki húp một ngụm cháo, rồi co người lại. "Tại sao em không hồi phục?"

"Đó là một loại bùa chú rất mạnh."

"Của chính em — có phải luôn như vậy không."

"Em luôn là kẻ thù tệ nhất của mình."

"Buồn cười thật đấy, thấy không. Tuyệt."

 

v.

Chén cháo có tác dụng nhanh chóng. Lát sau Loki đã run rẩy, xanh xao và yếu ớt bên dưới lớp chăn.

"Anh nên tìm một bác sĩ."

"Donald Blake vị cứu tinh? Chúng ta đều biết thuốc của người Midgard chẳng thể làm được gì."

"Vậy thì một người chữa bệnh — ai cũng được. Phải có những người như ta trong thiên hà này."

Loki ho một tiếng sợ hãi. "Chắc rồi, nếu anh muốn hắn biết ta đang ở đâu."

"Em ấy đã biết rồi."

Trước đó Stark xuất hiện, hỏi, "Tôi có cần biết tại sao vị tân vương Asgard muốn đầu của kẻ phản bội Thor và — chậc, từ ngữ hắn ta dùng không phải phép lịch sự chút nào. Tôi có muốn biết tại sao tên vua đó tự nhận là Loki không?"

"Chúng tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây, sớm thôi," Thor nói với anh ta. "Tôi hứa đấy."

"Không, cứ ở lại đi. Mọi người đã tập hợp. Chúng tôi bỏ phiếu quyết định — đội Avenger bảo vệ thành viên của mình. Và — cả em trai của thành viên đó."

 

vi.

"Có phải răng em đang run lập cập không? Kì quá — Khổng Lồ Băng mà, phải chứ? Vậy là sao."

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên mang em về lại Jotunheim."

"Có lẽ không."

Cậu tiếp tục run rẩy, cho dù Thor tăng nhiệt độ.

"Anh trai," Loki nói, và khuôn mặt cậu hồng lên trong cơn mê sảng, "Đừng bỏ rơi em."

"Không bao giờ." Thật dễ dàng để anh cởi bỏ bộ giáp, ôm lấy thân hình gầy gò của Loki. Lướt cánh tay xuống lưng cậu và ngạc nhiên vì cậu không gập người xuống, vì làn da cậu vẫn mềm mại. Tự hỏi làm sao khuôn mặt cậu trông bình thản như vậy, không gì thay đổi ngoài khóe môi hơi cong lên vì đau. Thor giữ cậu sát bên, thì thầm vào tai em mình, "Nghỉ ngơi đi, em trai."

"Không—" Loki nói. "Không ngủ được. Cuối cùng anh rồi sẽ chọn hắn ta. Anh luôn luôn chọn hắn ta." Có sự cam chịu trong giọng cậu, như kẻ bại trận.

"Anh chưa bao giờ, sẽ không bao giờ." Loki không cãi lại nữa, nhưng là vì cậu đã bất tỉnh.

Thor ngủ, và khi anh tỉnh dậy Loki đang giữ lấy anh thật chặt, hai tay cậu quấn quanh hông Thor. Thor cố gỡ ra, nhưng Loki nói, "Làm ơn, Thor. Đừng bỏ em."

"Em đang trong tình trạng—"

"Em biết cả hai đã — nhưng anh sẽ chọn hắn ta thay vì em, anh sẽ luôn chọn hắn ta thay vì em."

Thor lần theo khuôn miệng cậu, sự mềm mại của làn môi. "Không phải là vấn đề chọn lựa."

"Phải, chính là vậy. Em sẽ chết vì anh không thể—" cậu dừng lại, để những từ ngữ thấm vào như tội lỗi của Thor, để chôn chặt nó vào anh.

"Em mê sảng rồi."

Loki rền rĩ, ưỡn người lên phía Thor. "Em không, em chỉ cần—" Thor di chuyển, đẩy Loki xuống giường và giữ chặt hai tay cậu. Loki mở to mắt thành thật. "Cho em thấy anh yêu em nhiều như anh yêu hắn ta."

Thor hôn lấy hàng lông mày nóng sốt của cậu, má cậu, mọi nơi anh có thể chạm đến. Anh hôn Loki hiện tại, và Loki ngày xưa. Anh yêu cả hai: không thể nào chối bỏ, ngay cả với bản thân mình. Nhưng chỉ Loki đang ở đây là cần anh, và anh đầu hàng, cho đi, bởi anh sẽ luôn luôn và mãi mãi như vậy.

 

vii.

Danvers xuống bếp khi Thor đang nhấn chìm nỗi buồn phiền vào rượu của Stark.

"Có một ly cho tôi không?" Thor phẩy tay về chỗ ngồi trước mặt, đẩy một ly về phía cô. "Vậy anh muốn nói về chuyện này không?"

"Không."

"Tốt, vì tôi cũng không có hứng. Nghe nói em trai anh lại tìm cách giết anh lần nữa. Hoặc là một trong số họ? Không phải dạo trước cậu ta vẫn còn là đứa trẻ sao?"

"Không còn," Thor nói, và đổ rượu vào xuống họng mình. "Chẳng phải đứa trẻ, chẳng phải thiếu niên. Không phải do em ấy, nhưng thời gian còn dài."

"À. Vậy không khí tội lỗi anh mang xung quanh mình còn nặng hơn chiếc búa bởi vì—"

"Quá nhiều hối tiếc để đếm. Tôi không thể chọn lựa, thấy không." Giữa người đang là Loki và người đã từng là Loki. Và nếu cậu chết vì độc dược, Thor sẽ bị thương tổn như có lưỡi dao đâm vào tim, nhưng nếu đó là Loki đang ngồi trên ngai vàng chết đi, thì nỗi đau cũng đâu nhẹ hơn. "Tôi chưa bao giờ muốn làm vua."

"Tôi không tự nhận mình có chuyên môn về hoàng gia Asgard, nhưng ở Trái Đất cũng không có nhiều lựa chọn cho vấn đề này đâu." Nụ cười của cô nhạt đi. "Sẽ tệ đến cỡ nào?"

"Em trai tôi có thể khiến Asgard sụp đổ nhanh gọn. Tôi không biết hiện tại em ấy muốn gì, nhưng chắc chắn kết thúc chẳng tốt đẹp là bao."

 

viii.

Loki đã tỉnh khi Thor quay trở về phòng. Cậu đẩy đống chăn qua một bên và nói, "Em không khỏe, anh ơi. Lại đây ôm em cho ấm lên đi."

"Em đã hồi phục đáng kể rồi." Nhưng Loki vẫn xanh xao, hai bên má cậu vẫn nóng hổi. Thor đặt người xuống bên dưới lớp chăn, và Loki đè lên anh. "Em nói—"

"Em nói gì cơ? À, việc đó. Đúng mà, phải không?"

Thor lướt tay vòng qua hông Loki. "Cả hai đều giống nhau."

"Hắn ghét anh, em thì không. Khác ở điểm đó. Em nhớ mình cố gắng giết anh, nhưng em không thật sự cố gắng."

"Anh biết." Thor chạm trán mình vào trán Loki. "Và em muốn anh phải làm gì đây?"

"Chỉ có một Loki ở các giới mà thôi, Thor. Vũ trụ này không chịu đựng nổi. Anh phải chọn thôi."

 

ix.

Asgard vẫn chào đón anh như ngày nào, mặc kệ mệnh lệnh của Loki. Thor băn khoăn không biết các thần dân đang chịu ảnh hưởng của bùa chú, hay họ đã tự nguyện nghe theo Loki.

"Anh trai," Loki nói, vẫn là cậu, và Thor vẫn yêu cậu.

Anh không quỳ xuống, chỉ nói, "Loki."

"Anh có thể gọi tôi là Bệ Hạ, Thor." Cậu nói với nụ cười nửa miệng, và nhẹ nhàng phẩy tay. "Món quà xinh xắn tôi gửi tặng sao rồi, tất cả được gói bằng chiếc nơ độc dược đấy." Nhưng có điều gì tăm tối lóe lên trong mắt cậu, một cơn giận dữ quen thuộc ướt đẫm ghen tuông, cuồng nộ.

"Em ấy vẫn sống."

"Chỉ bây giờ thôi."

"Em muốn gì?"

"Nhiều, nhiều lắm. Nhưng đầu tiên thì, tôi muốn là Loki duy nhất. Cả hai chúng tôi, đang thiêu rụi—"

"Em ấy thì không. Em ấy không giống em."

"Chưa thôi," và giờ cơn cuồng nộ không còn ẩn mình nữa. "Rồi ngày đó sẽ tới, luôn luôn là như thế. Nó là tôi, và Loki thì luôn tàn lụi. Anh không cảm nhận được sao?"

Thor bước lên ngai vàng, nắm lấy tay Loki. "Anh đã than khóc khi em ra đi. Anh đã mang em quay về, và anh có thể đưa em đi lần nữa."

"Anh chỉ mang nó quay về. Tôi đã luôn ở đây, chờ đợi." Thor nhắm mắt lại, và anh có thể cảm nhận sự chán ghét độc địa trong Loki, một tiếng vang của dịch bệnh trong cậu. "Em ghét bản thân mình như vậy chăng?"

"Tôi muốn thay đổi số phận bản thân, nhưng nó phải là của mình tôi mới được." Giọng cậu trở nên tàn bạo. "Nó có ngọt ngào không? Chắc là hơn tôi, chắc rồi."

Thor chạm vào má cậu, dịu dàng, nói, "Không phải lúc nào em cũng thế này. Anh nhớ ngày chúng ta chỉ là những cậu bé. Anh nhớ em. Anh chưa bao giờ yêu ai nhiều hơn vậy."

Loki quay đầu, bước đi. "Anh yêu một bóng ma, giờ đã trở về bên anh trong hình dạng hắn ta ngày xưa. Anh yêu một kẻ chưa từng tồn tại. Nó không phải là Loki, nó chỉ giả vờ như vậy mà thôi." Thor rời khỏi, bước xuống những bậc thang mà không ngoái đầu lại, và mắt Loki mở to. "Chọn đi," cậu gần như rít lên. "Chọn đi."

Thor lắc đầu.

 

x.

Anh giết một con quái thú; anh giết cả trăm. Mang theo chết chóc quay trở về Midgard để nhìn em trai mình ngủ, cậu khẽ trở mình trên giường. Thor chạm vào mặt cậu, và anh thấy chắc chắn, anh thấy có thực. Không phải bóng ma, chỉ là một cậu bé. Không phải bóng ma, chỉ là thực thể với ký ức của một vị thần. Không phải bóng ma, chỉ là em trai Thor mà thôi.

Thor không thể, sẽ không bao giờ, chọn lựa. Vậy nên anh ngồi đó, ngắm nhìn Loki cho đến khi cậu ngáp rồi mở mắt. "Vậy vua Asgard vẫn là một kẻ xấu xí già nua?"

"Odin vẫn ngủ trong lúc em ấy bị đày ải, nhưng đúng vậy."

"Vậy anh ở đây để giết em?"

"Anh sẽ không bao giờ," Thor nói, và anh nghe thấy tiếng vang của cậu bé, van xin anh hãy kết liễu nếu cậu trở nên xấu xa. Mà không hiểu rằng: Thor quá ích kỷ để có thể làm điều đúng đắn khi cần thiết. Khi đó là Loki.

"Vậy giờ thì sao?"

"Anh chưa biết," Thor nói. Nắm lấy tay Loki đang đưa ra và đặt môi lên lòng bàn tay cậu. "Nhưng lúc nào ta cũng còn ngày mai."


End file.
